


A Mother's Love

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, Wolves, Writing Prompt 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love this one.<br/>While it may be because I absolutely adore wolves and everything to do with them...I really love how it came together in this story. A+.</p><p>Yet another writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts</p><p>Polite criticism is appreciated! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this one.  
> While it may be because I absolutely adore wolves and everything to do with them...I really love how it came together in this story. A+.
> 
> Yet another writing prompt from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts
> 
> Polite criticism is appreciated! ;)

The woods called to me, urging me run as fast as my legs could go, my paws were flexing, growing restless as my body refused to move. I yearned to charge for miles on end, until my muscles burned with it. To scream "You belong to me!" at the moon.

But, there was something more important than running.

More important than being free.

My pup.

I'd already lost two, one to an eagle, I'd turned my back. That's all it took. I could hear my pup calling until the eagle disappeared over the mountain.

The other fell and landed in the river, swept away to fast for me to save him.

I had to make this one strong, my genes must keep living.

My little grey pup must live.

A yip made my head snap in her direction, but she was just stumbling after me, her huge paws making her trip, sending her face first into the ground, the momentum making her flip.

Then she just couldn't get steady on her feet, she kept falling and she yelped every time she hit the ground.

The mother instincts in me were screaming at me to help her, to bring her back inside, where it was safe and warm, to lick her wounds, to cuddle her close.

But if I did that I'd be guaranteeing her death. She'd become reliant on me, and when I returned to the earth, she would quickly be killed without me there to baby her.

So I resisted the screaming inside me, and lied down, watching my pup struggle, my soul aching every time she called for me.

Suddenly, she snarled, and planted her feet firmly on the ground and stomped over to me, determined.

I felt my tail wagging crazily as I nuzzled her. Pride for her swelling inside me, I threw my head back and howled into the night.


End file.
